Aςςєρтαиςє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Los niños de hoy van demasiado rápido con todo —pensó en voz alta, pasando por frente por la tienda de recuerdos, en donde Lizzie hablaba sola." "—Ya sabes lo que dicen, Stanley: el amor está en el aire —comentó la mujer de pronto, muy convencida a pesar de parecer tener la vista perdida en un punto que Doc no logró reconocer."::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer: Cars **no** me pertenece; esto es sin fines de lucro y todo eso~. Tampoco me pertenece la linda portada uwú.**

_**Hey! **_**Realmente... no sé qué decir con respecto a esto nvnu. Simplemente, desperté a las 7 de la mañana y... algo me obligó a que hiciera esto o/ó (?).  
Por cierto~ aprovecho a agradecer a LindaLaLinda &amp; a Bridge por los reviews en el otro oneshot :'D, _¡son las mejores &amp; unas heroínas(L)!_**

**»****Advertencia: Slash implícito ;3;, creo que el pairing también avisa algo~.**

**»Aclaración: Humanizado &amp; situado post-Cars... _e intento por hacerlo lo más IC que las situaciones permitieron~._**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_**A**__cceptance._

* * *

Luego de agradecer con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza cuando una de las meseras rubias le acercó su rutinaria taza de café, el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro. En su mente, la imagen de cierto corredor novato se hacía presente.

Ignoró ese pensamiento con una lánguida negación y prosiguió a darle un sorbo a la taza humeante que descansaba a un lado del periódico que otra mesera rubia, idéntica a la anterior, le había dejado tras darle los buenos días de forma distraída aunque animada.

Doc volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, empezando a desdoblar las hojas. Por un breve momento, agradeció mentalmente que ninguna de esas niñas, Mia y Tia, se interesasen por él del mismo modo que se habían interesado en Chick Hicks cuando Lightning había, supuestamente, desaparecido.

—Suficiente atención tengo con el muchacho —se dijo sin notarlo mientras dejaba la taza de café sobre la mesa; de esa forma, podría acomodarse las gafas que solapaban sus cansados ojos azules— o con los reporteros.

Y es que, desde su aparición en la Piston Cup como _El Fabuloso Hudson Hornet_, ni aquel novato que tenía como pupilo ni los ansiosos reporteros lo dejaban solo… aunque, si se trataba de una competencia, por insistencia, definitivamente aquel corredor novato les ganaba por una vuelta completa.

No supo si sonreír un poco ante la idea o dejar escapar otro agobiado suspiro. Sin embargo, la mueca se dibujó ladeadamente por sí sola para cuando lo notó.

— ¿Descansando un rato, Doc?

Si no se hubiese tratado de Sally preguntando, lo más probable habría sido que el juez local se sobresaltara.

—Sólo aprovecho que el niño está dando una vuelta con Mater —contestó el mayor, casual y sin despegar la vista del pequeño artículo que leía—. Ya lo conoces.

—En realidad, lo pregunté por los reporteros —comentó la fiscal, entre sonriente y pícara, cuando tomaba asiento frente a él—. Con toda la publicidad que _Letritas_ y tú nos han dado, va a ser complicado que sigas manteniéndote anónimo, _Fabuloso Hudson Hornet_ —explicó con simpleza cuando apoyó su pequeño mentón sobre sus entrelazados nudillos.

Por inercia, Doc rebufó antes de despegar su vista de las letras. Sally sólo dejó escapar una pequeña risilla al notarlo.

—Quien hizo popular la ruta fue el novato, no yo —contestó con simpleza, aunque la chica enfrente suyo no supo si aquello fue para darle el crédito merecido a Lightning o porque, simplemente, él se arrepentía de su aparición en las carreras.

Como fuese, ella sólo negó con la cabeza; aún se mantenía divertida con la actitud del expiloto.

—Sabes que no tenías que haber aparecido si en verdad no lo querías —presionó un poco al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, buscando verse cómplice.

—Mater quería despedirse —fue su única respuesta; la misma que salió de forma mecánica cuando volvía a probar su café.

— ¿Y~?

—No podía dejar a ese imprudente sin jefe de mecánicos. Se habría podido matar por no haber tenido el apoyo o el equipo adecuado —completó Doc, ignorando olímpicamente la mueca que Sally le dedicaba. De cualquier forma, volvió a suspirar con pesadez—. Recuerda que el chico ni siquiera sabe leer.

— ¿Lo dices porque _Letritas_ sigue husmeando tus cosas cuando estás atendiendo a alguien? —cuestionó de pronto, aunque al segundo se dio cuenta de que había delatado al rubio. Por si fuera poco, el tono rosado de sus mejillas también respaldó ese error.

Fue el turno de Doc para reírse ligeramente de su acompañante. Eso le sirvió para disimular que, de alguna forma u otra, no estaba nada molesto porque Lightning siguiese admirando sus días de gloria. Debía de estar tan enojado como lo estuvo desde el día en que lo encontró leyendo los viejos recortes en los que su nombre aparecía como titular (porque, técnicamente, era una violación de privacidad); sin embargo, últimamente, aquellas travesuras no provocaban más que cierto regocijo en él por más de que el causante no estuviese ni enterado.

Negó con la cabeza y, luego de acomodar el periódico para dejarlo sobre la mesa, se puso de pie. Su actitud tan calmada —quizá, más de lo normal— alertó un poco a Sally que, tras notarlo, enderezó su postura.

—No irás a regañarlo por eso, ¿cierto? —quiso asegurarse, sin importar verse preocupada o sorprendida. Después de todo, una de las cosas que menos quería era crear otro absurdo lío entre ambos corredores; ya había tenido suficiente con el primero.

No obstante, el de lentes no respondió.

Dejándola —intencionalmente, pareció— con la duda, se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que dejó el dinero exacto del café sobre el periódico.

Sólo Ramone, que entraba al café para saludar a su esposa y lucir su nuevo cambio de look, notó con un poco de confusión la pequeña pero cálida sonrisa que esbozaba el doctor cuando salía del lugar.

* * *

Para alivio del antiguo corredor del #51, su mañana y parte de la tarde transcurrieron sin ningún tipo de precedente porque, mayoritariamente, las había pasado dentro del consultorio médico o de su oficina. Para el primer caso no había mucho que explicar, ya que se habían tratado de pequeños sustos causados a raíz del descuido de algún turista o de la revisión rutinaria del Sheriff; mientras que, para el segundo, la razón lograba cansarlo sólo con recordarla vagamente: Lightning se esmeraba tanto en mejorar y aprender más trucos que, al principio, casi había consumido todo su tiempo libre en supervisar que el menor no hiciera ninguna tontería grave (caerse sobre los cactus para ser rescatado por Mater se había vuelto tan común en un tiempo que, más que una tontería, parecía una costumbre muy rara si se lo preguntaban).

Por eso, las consecuencias de haberlo cuidado tanto se habían transformado en mucho papeleo inconcluso, pero no podía quejarse. Doc tenía más que asumida la culpa por haber consentido de más al novato (eso se supone que había hecho, ¿no?).

Cuando salió del juzgado, meditó por unos minutos qué podría hacer con el resto de su tiempo libre. Con Lightning ocupado con Mater, sentía una mezcla de alivio y vacío a la vez que, más que hacérsele rara, le llamó un poco la atención.

Pensando en ello, empezó a caminar por el pueblo que, a esas horas, se encontraba moderadamente tranquilo. Sí, había gente que iba y venía, que entraba y salía de las diferentes tiendas y locales, pero no había ningún fan que buscase desesperadamente al del #95 o a él mismo, inclusive; aunque tenía que admitirlo: al ser de otra generación de corredores, sus admiradores eran mucho más calmados, y The King era un buen ejemplo de ello.

—Los niños de hoy van demasiado rápido con todo —pensó en voz alta, pasando por frente por la tienda de recuerdos, en donde Lizzie hablaba sola.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, Stanley: el amor está en el aire —comentó la mujer de pronto, muy convencida a pesar de parecer tener la vista perdida en un punto que Doc no logró reconocer.

Por más de que el profesional trató de ignorar lo anterior, igualmente se detuvo para saludar a la viuda del fundador local.

— ¿Todo en orden, Lizzie? —preguntó casual con un breve asentimiento. Tal vez, inconscientemente, quería asegurarse que lo dicho anteriormente no fuese más que un delirio oportunista.

—Claro que sí, Doc —contestó la anciana, mostrándose repentinamente extrañada sin razón aparente. No obstante, al poco tiempo volvió a sonreírle e, incluso, le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Buscas al sexy corredor que entrenas todos los días, eh?

Por instinto, el de bigote apretó el puente de su nariz antes de dejar escapar algo que no se distinguió si era un suspiro o un bufido. A fin de cuentas, él creía que Lizzie ya había dejado de llamar así al McQueen.

Resignado gracias al carácter de aquella mujer, decidió que lo mejor sería mantenerse en el tema.

— ¿Has visto al muchacho? —inquirió sin rodeo alguno, y Lizzie tembló ligeramente por costumbre.

— ¡Claro que sí! Él vive aquí, con nosotros, ¿o ya lo olvidaste, viejo decrépito?

Ésta vez, quedó claro que Doc suspiró pesadamente. ¿Por qué no había previsto una respuesta así por parte de ella? Ah, claro. Por culpa del niño, que lo había distraído _de nuevo._

Momento.

«¿De nuevo?»

Un pequeño gruñido salió de la garganta del doctor al percatarse de su último pensamiento, aunque Lizzie pareció no notar el desapercibido cambio en su actitud. Otra vez, había a empezado a hablar con la nada, y Doc sí había notado ello.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

Por cortesía, el de cabello azulado se despidió antes de seguir su camino. Empezaba a anochecer y, sólo siendo iluminados por los carteles luminosos del pueblo, sabía que sería más complicado de lo normal lograr entrenar a Lightning —gracias a su nivel atencional, inversamente proporcional a sus ganas de mejorar—.

Perdidamente, la de ojos grises asintió y lo despidió con la mano al verlo marchar.

—Yo también creo que nuestro Doc quiere demasiado a ese corredor, Stanley —comentó una vez distinguió al profesional del #51 lo bastante lejos como para poder oírla.

Antes de regresar a su tienda de recuerdos, la mujer volvió a reír.

* * *

No supo si fue culpa de Fillmore, de Sarge o del Sheriff, el que se pusiera a recapitular su edad, aunque al último lo podía descartar con facilidad; a mitad de la discusión entre el hippie y el militar, el Sheriff, simplemente, se había quedado dormido al poco tiempo de cruzarse de brazos y tomar asiento.

—Son cosas de la edad —había alegado Fillmore serenamente, si su memoria no fallaba.

—Por supuesto que no. —Como siempre, Sarge le llegaba la contra al otro. Alguna vez, en su juventud, se preguntó como esos dos podían seguir juntos. La única respuesta en la que había podido pensar (y en la que seguía pensando) era en que eran un viejo matrimonio casado—. Doc debe tener un par de años más que ese holgazán, y aún se mantiene bien.

—Eso es porque él también toma mi jugo orgánico, hermano.

— ¿Otra vez con eso, ecologista?

Ahí estaba: esa brevísima charla fue lo que le había recordado que no le doblaba la edad a Lightning; se la triplicaba. El novato tendría que andar rondando los 20 años, y él tenía... Bueno, no entraría en detalles. Lo importante es que se llevaban mucha diferencia por más de que estuviese seguro de que eso no le importaba. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Mater era la explicación, _aunque el de la grúa sólo le doblase la edad._

Queriendo quitar la absurda idea que se había instalado en su mente, volvió a gruñir. Apostaba que si seguía negando con la cabeza o bufando, pronto llamaría la atención de alguien medianamente atento que, posiblemente, sería Sally.

No. Definitivamente Sally no podía empezar a curiosear sobre su estado de ánimo. Por muy tranquila que fuese, cuando se empeñaba en algo, podía ser realmente convincente; y lo peor era que ella estaba consciente de eso.

Se llevó una mano al entrecejo de tan sólo imaginar la situación. Si no hubiese adquirido su característica —y algo trastabillante— madurez con los años, esa habría sido una perfecta situación para estresarse. Aunque… aún no había reparado en un detalle: además de ser una inteligente fiscal y administradora, Sally, además, era la _novia _de Lightning.

_Novia. _

_Novia. _

_Novia._

El adjetivo hizo más eco de lo que podría haber imaginado y, como pocas veces antes, Doc quiso darse la cabeza contra la pared.

Antes de que la noche diera lugar a los carteles luminosos de la Ruta 66, el avergonzado —por culpa de su orgullo— profesional entró a su propio museo. Quizá no había sido el sitio correcto para tratar de distraerse, pero sabía que era el único lugar completamente vacío, todo gracias al cartel de «cerrado» que Mater había puesto en la mañana para desilusión de algunos, _antes de pasar todo el día con el novato._ No por nada eran mejores amigos, ¿cierto?

Algo agotado por su torpe día, entró cuidadosamente al museo. Sin embargo, pronto su ceño se frunció al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta de que había alguien más dentro de su lugar conmemorativo. Además de tener las luces encendidas, quien fuese que estuviera dentro, también hacía ruido.

A pesar de que los años y el cansancio le jugaran en contra, logró ponerse a la defensiva por más de que no fuese del todo necesario. Estaban en Radiator Springs, sólo tenía que alertar al Sheriff para que éste se hiciese cargo del tonto ladrón que…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tras asomarse un poco a la habitación, todos sus pensamientos se deshicieron de golpe al notar que aquel supuesto ladrón no era más que el dueño de la habitación #1: Lightning McQueen.

— ¡Doc! —Tan asombrado como asustado por ser atrapado de repente, casi de modo infantil, Lightning escondió detrás de su espalda la copa dorada que había estado observando de cerca—. Qué… sorpresa verte por aquí. Pensé que estarías todo el día sepultado entre papeles…

—Así es; y ya es de noche, muchacho —respondió el mayor, caminando hasta una ventana próxima para correr la cortina y demostrar su punto al muchacho—. ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí? ¿No ibas a estar con Mater todo el día?

—Ya es de noche —trató de excusarse el #95. La expresión de Doc sólo le avisó que, si decía algo más, seguiría siendo en vano—. Ufff… Mater quería que fuésemos a tirar vacas... Al principio es divertido pero, cuando lo haces varias noches seguidas, deja de serlo _un poco_…Sí me entiendes, ¿no, Doc?

— ¿No te habrás acobardado del toro, niño?

Con esa pregunta formulada sin verle, Doc se limitó a tomar la copa que Lightning tenía para devolverla a su sitio, junto a las demás.

— ¿Acobardarme, _yo_? Soy un famosísimo piloto de carreras que no le teme a nada —se jactó el menor, apoyando ambos puños sobre sus caderas al mismo tiempo que alzaba el rostro, dándose un aire superior.

—Eso no fue lo que pareció antes —comentó tranquilo, pero en un deje burlón cuando le vio de soslayo.

Por un segundo, el rostro de Lightning se coloreó del mismo color que predominaba en su vehículo de carreras, dejándolo a tono con el traje carmín que aún llevaba puesto. Doc tuvo que esforzarse para no reír cuando, apenado, el muchacho desvió la vista y apretó los puños.

—Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa, viejo —volvió a escudarse, dejando de morderse el labio inferior. No obstante, de cualquier forma, su voz había sonado tan baja como resentida, t_ípica de un niño._

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Doc no supo cómo interpretar que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza; obviamente, porque el sentimiento era diferente a la emoción de la adrenalina, y el causante no era más que aquel niño.

Lo único a lo que atinó, en principio, fue a agradecer mentalmente que estaba dándole la espalda; de ese modo, el disimular no podía ser tan caótico.

—Tendrás que estar más pendiente a la próxima —dijo sin pensar, fingiendo que reacomodaba uno de las noticias enmarcadas. Cuando creyó notar algo en lo mencionado, carraspeó un poco para agregar: —. No creo que te guste que _te sorprendan así…_ en tu próxima carrera.

Cuando distinguió el resoplar del rubio, de nuevo una mediana y enternecida sonrisa apareció en su rostro por unos segundos. Fue por ello que, al darse la vuelta para ver al de ojos celestes con cierto alivio, éste no se dio cuenta de nada.

—Si alguien sorprenderá así en la próxima carrera, ¡ese seré yo! ¡Kachow!

De nuevo animado, Lightning volvía a demostrar su confianza y arrogancia al sonreír de lado —tal y como hacía en los comerciales y demás propagandas en las que Harv lo obligaba a participar— cuando le guiñó el ojo al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Sin decir nada más, Doc se limitó a negar con la cabeza tras dar un pequeño suspiro que disimuló una nueva sonrisa, aunque de ésta el de rojo sí se dio cuenta.

—Hey, ¿por qué…?

Al pasar por su lado, sólo despeinó un poco su cabello rubio, manteniendo la mueca de antes. El particular brillo en sus ojos azules sólo fue un detalle adicional en la calidez que invadió el ambiente de forma fugaz.

—Aún tienes mucho que aprender, novato.

La corta respuesta que le dio el #51 antes de que marchase no hizo más que confundir a Lightning… en especial cuando éste quedó sólo con sus pensamientos y los recordatorios de su mentor.

* * *

_**Hey de nuevo! Si es que alguien llegó hasta aquí xD...**_

**A mi defensa, tengo que decir que shippeaba a estos dos de forma platónica... las primeras veces que vi la película 6w6 —no va a decir cuantas veces la vio— y, como dato de interés (?) en casi todas las imágenes Docning que vi para seleccionar la portada, es curioso que Lightning sea pelirrojo cuando Doc no cambiaba mucho BD.**

**Dejando esas tonterías de lado, espero que a alguien le haya gustado n0n/ por más de lo cortito y sencillo que estuvo ¬w¬.  
Trataré de pasarme dentro de unos días ****—si tengo suerte****— con otro OneShot Lightnesco más abocado a la comedia 9/v/9 así que, no se librarán tan rápido de mí uwú (?).**

**Sin nada más para alargar esto, me marcho a adelantar pendientes owo7.  
¡Ciao-Ciao! &amp; gracias por leer(L).**


End file.
